Mortal Fire
by Nijaded
Summary: I wanted to explore Aro's character a little and this was the result:: Aro makes a sacrifice to ensure the Volturi remain in power. One-shot.


A/N: I wanted to explore Aro's character a little and this was the result.

* * *

Mortal Fire.

Aro makes a sacrifice to ensure the Volturi remain in power.

* * *

The fire cracked and burned in the corner of the room more for atmosphere than as a source for heat or comfort. I had always liked the look of a well-embellished mantle and impressive display of an expensive fireplace. The one in my private rooms reached up half of the wall, its mouth open wide and a tiny row of wrought iron teeth the contain the flames that rose up from the walls set in granite.

Fire was mortal: it was created by another, given nourishment to grow, and then gives off a warm feeling when one sees its rising embers. But the most human characteristic of all was that fire could be extinguished, doused; or in other words killed by its creator.

It produced the only sounds I could hear, too far away from anything else in my castle, and it was pure bliss. Too rarely did I get to spend an evening in solitude anymore, and it was a time I treasured. I reclined against a lavish duvet coated in red cashmere material that cushioned my stony body pleasantly. I knew I would not be alone for long and I knew what I inevitably had to do.

This life, leading an empire of vampires, it was not an easy one. There were things- sacrifices that had to be made. Stronger vampires were born every day and I needed to ensure that my coven would be able to persuade them to join us if at all possible and if not… crush them completely.

Three hundred years it had been since I begun this endeavor to regulate our population, cultivating new immortals and teaching them our ways in preparation to make them into a member of our guard if valuable or to send them out to create their own covens should they pose no threat to us.

And yet it felt like only three. Time passed immovably even for a vampire and I found there was still so much to do, learn, conquer. My thirst for power grew more unbearable every day and it showed in my coven, on the faces of my brothers.

Caius would stand with me; and I loved him for that. He had a passion for dominance that I never truly admired until I met him. He was a remarkable immortal even with no special talents for he made up for it with his very nature.

So I knew I never had to worry for Caius.

But Marcus… my other brother was a wholly different case. My sister's influence on him was not to be encouraged and it was something I planned to remedy.

Tonight.

Didyme was a wonderful person, and an even more enchanting vampire, but she was nothing spectacular, nothing… fascinating.

Her power was almost laughable when it was compared to others in our coven, even though no one could openly admit around her presence.

Making others happy… well, that was hardly a power at all. I wondered why she was ever given one. It probably would have made things so much easier for me. But alas, it was not as the fates would have it and I was prepared to act on my own now to ensure my, and the Volturis, position of power.

Footsteps approached in the distance. My eyes flicked to the door in anticipation of what was to come.

It couldn't be helped.

I repeated this mantra in my head to get me through waiting for her inevitable arrival.

The door opened, and she shut it behind her quietly. "You wished to see me, brother?"

Her voice quavered only slightly. I felt a surge of warmth, and knew it to be her power, but still couldn't help the surge of affection upon seeing my younger sister alive for the last few minutes of her life.

She did her best to contain her fear of me, but it showed as plainly as if it were written on her face. Dear Didyme could never lie to me, not ever.

"Yes, sister, I wished to speak with you about some concerns recently brought to my attention by dear Chelsea," I explained, rising to me feet and crossing to her in a matter of a second.

Recoiling slightly, she appraised me warily, and I wondered if she wasn't resigned to her fate. Did she know? If she did, why was she here now?

Her crimson eyes flitted up to mine. "Concerns, brother?"

I could feel her trying to work her power on me, but I had to stifle it- I could not let it affect me.

"Yes, I'm sorry, sister Didyme, but this cannot be helped."

Releasing a snarl, I lunged at her neck, and she only gasped in surprise as I beheaded her easily, holding her raven locks in my fist as I landed behind her. Her body fell hard to the ground and seemed to resound around the room, but I knew somehow that it was only in my brain.

I tossed her head into the fire and watched it burn, feeling my own mortality thinning and becoming tauter. The rest of her followed and I watched the flames slowly consume the immortal body of my sister, my flesh and blood.

I was sure the emptiness I felt was the lack of her power around me, as I had grown so accustomed to it. It was not the result of any kind of loss, for I had the rest of my coven to surround me now and help me rise to power.

Marcus was always more useful, I told myself this over until I felt I was going mad. Marcus was my brother in this life.

But as I sank back into my chair and continued to watch the fire burn on, unforgiving, in the room I knew what thought was threatening to burst out of my mouth.

I had killed my own sister, of this life and the previous, to maintain my position. All the humans in the world that I had killed didn't matter compared to her.

The embers sparked and spit at me.

What sort of monster had I become?


End file.
